Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
Twilight Sparkle is a character from the My Little Pony franchise and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who is set to appear in Equestria Girls. She first appears in the trailer telling Applejack she is nervous and excited or in Pinkie Pie's case, "nervicited". Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist in . She must go to the human world to r ecover the Element of Magic, and turn into a human in the process. She then enters Canterlot High were Sunset Shimmer is. She quickly learns things in this new world are different than the other Equestria. She finds if she wants her crown she must become Princess of the Fall Formal Challenge, and defeat Sunset Shimmer. She finds friends that are exactly like her friends in Ponyville. She reunites the group and together they campaign for Twilight to become princess. With success, Twilight becomes the Princess, and wins back her crown; but yet it slips into Sunset Shimmers hands. When battling Sunset Shimmer, she shows her true form which has wing and able to control the magic of the crown. At the end, she defeats Sunset Shimmer and goes back to Equestria. Human Version Twilight Sparkle is a pony and human in the other world of Equestria. She has black eyes, wears a light blue shirt and purple skirt with sparkle like her cutie marks in pony form and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. In the alternate world, she is turned into a teenage human and Spike into a puppy. She can't get the hang of being human. She eventually meets the human versions of her Ponyville friends and manages to repair the friendships that Sunset Shimmer, who she finds out that everyone in the school in the human world is afraid of due to her mean-spiritedness, had broken before Twilight arrived. Twilight decides to run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal in order to get her crown back since Fluttershy had given it to the human version of Celestia. She also develops a crush on Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry. Sunset Shimmer tries many ways to get Twilight to stop her from getting the crown, such as having her cronies, the human versions of Snips and Snails, record Twilight's difficulties coping with human varieties and turning it into a ridiculing video for all of the students to see. This turns Twilight into a laughing stock, but her new friends help turn her popularity around with a song, Equestria Girls. Sunset also has the Fall Formal decorations destroyed and the blame pinned on Twilight, nearly ruining her chances to get the crown back and return home. But again with the help of Twilight's new friends, as well as many students in the school, the auditorium is cleaned and redecorated in time for the dance. At the Fall Formal, Twilight accepts Flash Sentry's offer to dance. She's voted the Fall Formal Princess, but when Snips and Snails capture Spike, she and her friends chase the duo outside where Sunset Shimmer, in a last ditch effort to get the crown, threatens to destroy the portal leading to Equestria unless Twilight surrenders the crown. Twilight refuses, confident that Equestria can protect itself without the Elements of Harmony, but the evil unicorn-turned-human takes it by force and transforms into a demon, hypnotizing the students and teachers of the school to be her army. Twilight and her new friends manage to defeat the villainess with the power of friendship, and when Sunset Shimmer is reverted to her human form, she becomes remorseful, stating that she doesn't know where to begin with friendship since she's never had a friend. A forgiving Twilight has her new friends teach its magic to her. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria, Twilight feeling more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into the pony version of Flash Sentry and blushes upon meeting him. Twilight's pony friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. It is implied that Twilight has her own human counterpart in the mirror world; The human Pinkie mentions seeing a girl who looks like her (And owns a dog named Spike) in the city. Gallery Twilight Sparkle's Quotes My magic! It isn't working! The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. :Twilight Sparkle's image gallery : pl:Twilight Sparkle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main characters Category:Student